Beneath The Surface
by ceilidh65
Summary: A 'missing scene' from Sub Rosa - just how did Gibbs find out about McGee's qualifications? As always, I hope you enjoy - please R&R if you do!


Beneath The Surface by ceilidh

A/N:- Hello again, all, and welcome to my latest 'missing scene'.

I'm afraid, though, that it _isn't_ for Twisted Sister, as previously planned. Rather like poor McGee at the start of that episode, I've hit a bit of writer's block, so I'm having to give my McMuse time to – well, unblock it!

In the meantime, here's a very short missing scene for Sub Rosa. At the end of that episode, Gibbs reveals that he already knows about McGee's qualifications, which would suggest that he's done some research on his potential probie. So this is my idea on how Gibbs might have done that research, and how he sets the ball rolling on Tim's transfer out of Norfolk.

Since McGee's age has never been mentioned in the series, I've had to 'guesstimate' it, but I hope I'm reasonably close!

As always, I hope you enjoy!

Courage took many forms.

For Jethro Gibbs, it had meant serving your country, however painful its personal cost.

For others, it could be the simplest gesture of standing up for yourself, however great the intimidation. And anyone who dared to stand toe to toe with him, and eye to eye, and agree that he _could_ be difficult – yes, however nervously he'd done so, Timothy McGee had still shown his own, quiet kind of courage.

He'd shown potential, too, with his intelligence and persistence - not to mention a stubborn streak that could put a whole pack of mules to shame.

More than anything, though, he'd shown an eagerness to learn, to find ways to improve himself. Maybe that was why Gibbs had smiled, in such rare approval, as he'd turned and walked away – his mind already working on ways to get the young rookie out of Norfolk, and onto his team.

His first move, of course, had been a simple one. He'd just done what Jethro Gibbs did best. He'd asked the people who worked with him, and already knew him, what _they_ thought of Tim McGee.

Ignoring the flippantly insulting replies of 'geek-boy', he'd listened instead to the more constructive – the crucial assessments, opinions, and personal experiences, which confirmed what Jethro Gibbs already knew.

Yes, the kid was quiet, painfully shy, and could take a minute just to stammer out a single sentence. But he was damn good at his job, he worked hard, and calmly tackled whatever his boss threw at him.

And okay, he'd almost lost his lunch, and probably his breakfast too, when he'd seen that body, but – no, for all that, Gibbs had been impressed by the tenacity which Tim McGee had shown afterwards.

The boy had real potential, to become one hell of an agent. The more Gibbs had thought about it, the more determined he'd become to get him transferred to his team.

Those plans had taken a back seat, of course, against finding Drew and stopping his deadly attack. Now, with the Philadelphia safe, and cruising safely for home, Gibbs finally had time to return to them, and read the copied personnel file which he'd brought with him from Norfolk.

He'd hoped to ask Kate for her opinion, too, but Commander Peters had beaten him irresistibly to it – his offer of a tour of the boat, and another ride-of-honour in her sail, just too priceless for her to pass up.

So Gibbs had stayed in the wardroom, left alone to assess Tim McGee's increasingly impressive file – a task made all the more enjoyable by a mug of fresh coffee, and an even bigger bowl of ice cream.

At first glance, the boy's personal background had been as normal, and ordinary, as Gibbs had expected. Two strict but supportive parents, and one younger sister, just about to graduate from senior high. So yes, in every way, Tim McGee had come from the perfect, if rather mundane, all-American family.

Now, though, as he reached those all-important qualifications, Gibbs almost choked on his coffee.

A Masters in computer forensics from MIT? A BSc in bio-medical engineering from John Hopkins? That alone made him more than qualified for field work, but – well, then he'd gone to FLETC. And just as Gibbs had expected, this truly special federal agent had excelled there too.

He'd graduated with honours, at the top of his class, and… jeez he was still only twenty six!

Still studying the security photo which accompanied Tim's file, Gibbs now smiled wryly back at it. With that baby-boy face, and those huge green eyes, the kid would always look much younger than that – a godsend in old age, of course, but a frustrating drawback for the career which he'd chosen to take.

It would be so easy to judge him from his appearance, and miss the astonishing brilliance beyond it. And it would be so easy, so damn easy, to abuse and exploit that sweet-natured enthusiasm.

Fresh out of FLETC, this kid had gullible, eager-beaver rookie written all over him. Maybe that was why he'd been shunted into a job that was so far beneath him it was laughable.

He had _two_ degrees, for crying out loud, from two of the most prestigious institutes in the country! And where was he? Cracking codes in the cyber-crime unit? Matching Abby's genius in the lab?

No, he was stuck in a cramped tin-can of an office, shuffling papers and filing case reports.

No wonder Gibbs now shook his head, in disbelief, that so much talent could be so hopelessly misused. If he'd been determined before, to get Tim McGee onto his team, he was even more so now.

It wouldn't be easy, of course. Getting him transferred would be hells-worth of red tape alone.

And that nervous shyness would be a handicap too. He'd really need to work, and damn hard, to overcome it, and toughen himself up, but – no, the intelligence and determination in those bright green eyes promised Gibbs it would be well worth the effort.

All he needed was someone to get him out of a job that was stifling, and squandering, his brilliant mind. One person who was willing to teach him, to guide him – and turn him into the best he could become.

That person's smile now grew into a broad grin as Gibbs slid Tim McGee's file back into his case, and drew out his priceless little black book.

There were a hell of a lot of people, some real top brass included, who owed him a lifetime of favours. Now was the perfect time for him to browse through those contacts, make a few phone calls once they got back to Norfolk - and start to call some of them in.


End file.
